Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-linear light-matter interaction in solids. More specifically, the present invention is directed to controlled generation of high-order harmonics in silicon media and applications of this control.
Background of the Invention
Extracting information from fast-evolving phenomena requires probe signals that are shorter in duration than the time scale of the physical phenomena under study. Tunable generation of such ultra-short signals in ultraviolet regime, particularly in technically relevant material such as silicon, despite their broad implications, have not yet been achieved. Disclosed embodiments of the present invention provide novel methods, systems and applications enabled by silicon based implementation of broadband coherent ultraviolet radiation and tunable attosecond pulse formation, accomplished via controlled high harmonic generation from silicon material (i.e., silicon generation medium.)